<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dejiko-Chan's Birthday by Raevehn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27185770">Dejiko-Chan's Birthday</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raevehn/pseuds/Raevehn'>Raevehn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>FFnet Archive [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Di Gi Charat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 03:35:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>787</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27185770</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raevehn/pseuds/Raevehn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dejiko has a birthday!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>FFnet Archive [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1984520</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>FFnet Archive</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dejiko-Chan's Birthday</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I apologize in advance. This is a weird story... I didn't actually read through. I fixed paragraph spacing. I should have gone through and changed names but I didn't. FFnet didn't have a set "note" section so I'm leaving them in where they are. It's okay to cringe with me. Also, my old pen name! I'm going to be embarrassed if anyone recognizes it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dejiko-Chan's Birthday<br/>Writen by: Hidaka Akiko<br/>Started: August 12, 2001<br/>Finishied: August 12, 2001</p><p>Authors note: Konnichi wa minna! Ogenki desu ka. Genki desu! I just thought I would tell you some info on the fanfic. Dejiko, Puchiko, Genma, and Rabien Rose are from the anime Di Gi Charat. I have the all the episodes, all 16 of them. So, I desided to write a Di Gi Charat fic! This is my first one of them so, it might be a little confusing. I don't own Di Gi Charat or the charectors. Some of the stuff in here is in japanese so I will translate it really quick. Konnichi wa minna: Hello everyone. Ogenki Desu ka: Are you well? Genki desu: I'm fine. Tanjobi Omedeto: Happy Birthday. Those are just a few that people might know or not know. Also, I've shortened the name's a little. Like this: Deji/Deji-Chan, Dejiko; Puchi/Puchi-Chan, Puchiko; Rabi/Rabi-chan/Rabien, Rabien Rose. I'm not the best speller either. Bye!</p><p>---------------------</p><p>Dejiko-Chan's Birthday</p><p>---------------------</p><p>"Dejiko-nyu. Wake up-nyu." Puchiko-Chan said. "Hmn?" Dejiko replied. "It is time to get up-nyu." Puchiko replied. Dejiko sat up and looked around the room. "Good Morning-genma." Genma said as he floated into the room. "Morning-Nyo." Dejiko said back. Puchiko, Dejiko, and Genma started talking for a bit. "Good Morning!" Rabien Rose said as she entered the room. "Good morning Rabien Rose-nyu." Puchiko said. Rabien Rose walked over to Puchiko. Puchiko just looked up at Rabien Rose as Rabien Rose looked down at her. "Puchiko, could you come with me for a minute? Please? You too Genma." Rabien Rose asked. Puchiko and Genma said yes and followed her.</p><p>A few minutes later..."Dejiko-Chan-nyu? Are you still awake-nyu? If you are come to the door-nyu." Puchiko-Chan said. Dejiko came to the door. "Yes-nyo. What do you need-nyo?" Dejiko asked. Puchiko took a deep breath and said, "You can come down and help in the store now-nyu. We let you have a break for a while-nyu." Puchiko stated. So, Dejiko followed Puchiko downstairs. "Surprise! Tanjobi omedeto!" Genma and Rabien Rose said. "Wow-nyo! I forgot it is my birthday-nyo!" Dejiko said with stary eyes. Rabien Rose walked over to her.</p><p>"We also have cake and presents for you! Here is mine." Rabien Rose said as she handed Dejiko-Chan her gift. They all sat down on the floor as she opened the gifts. "Yay! Thankyou Rabien-Chan! I love it!" Dejiko exclaimed as she held up a new set of jingly bells. Rabien-chan helped her take off the old bells and put on the new ones. "Here is the card Dejiko-Chan." Rabien-chan said with a smile. "Today is a special day for a special someone. That someone is...you! Happy Birthday Dejiko-chan. Enjoy the new jingly bells. Love, Rabien Rose." read Dejiko. "Thankyou Rabien-Chan." Dejiko said as she gave her a hug.</p><p>"Here you go Deji-chan-nyu." Puchiko said handing her a gift and card. Dejiko took the gift and card and started opening the gift. A minute later she held up a jewlery box. The box was a light blue with white clouds on it. On the clouds there were little kitty's. "Thankyou Puchiko-nyo!" Deji-chan said. "Welcome-nyu. There is something in side of it also-nyu." Puchi-chan replied. Dejiko opened the box and in side she saw some bracelets, necklesses, and earrings. She then read the card.</p><p>"Here is my gift-genma." Genma said giving Dejiko a gift. She openend up the gift and saw a new outfit. "Yay-nyo! Thankyou Genma-nyo. I needed a new outfit-nyo." Deji-chan said as she held up her new dress. It was a green and white dress. Just like her old one but she didn't notice that. After all the gifts were opened and the cards were read they had some cake.</p><p>"Thankyou you guys for doing this for me-nyo. I really apprecitate it-nyo." Dejiko-Chan said. So, they ate the cake and laughed for hours. After that they went to the park and frolicked around in the grass. Then they had a picnic. They played games for a few hours and laughed the day away. "It is getting late. We should go home now." Rabi-Chan said. So, they all walked home and had dinner. After that they played a few games of Charades. At about 10:00 p.m. they desided it was time for bed. They went upstairs and went to bed. For sweet dreams they would have.</p><p>"Yup! We will have sweet dreams!" Rabi-chan said with a wink and went to sleep.</p><p>Ending note: Well, that was a fun story to write. I finished it in one day. I'm happy about that. ^^ Sorry the story was interesting and confusing. But, it is my first try at this type of story.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you read that, awesome! Please be gentle. I'm literally just posting my old fics here on AO3 because I can.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>